Boa
'Boa '''is a black and white she-cat with soft brown eyes, she has a gash at her throat. She is the mother to Duchess and Pale. She also is the adopted/foster mother and nurse to Dockkit, Shadowkit (SC II), Hemlockkit and Frostkit Appearance Boa is a black and white she-cat with soft brown eyes, she has a gash at her throat from where her brother attacked her, he damaged her vocal cords, making her mute, she can speak little words once at a time but most of the time she just mouth talks, or points to things. Personality Before Boa could speak, Boa was always happy and bubbly despite her father's abusiveness. She never let that get in the way. Boa always liked to make friends, and would go on adventures away from her life at home, but fear clung to her when ever she was around her father or brother and she always feared for her life. Now mute, Boa hardly speaks to anyone and keeps to herself, she doesn't let anyone near here, because she fears that will hurt her or her unborn kits. If you become her friend, she will slowly trust you but not until she gets to know you. History Boa was born to a she-cat by the name of Lily, who died giving birth to her and her brother, Tiger. There father was an abusive cat, who would hit Boa all the time, slowly Tiger was turning into like their father. One flawless spring day, Boa was out hunting were she was raped by her brother and attacked, and left to die. Scorchclan found her and took her in as there own. Relationships Family Shadowkit (SC II) : ''"Shadowkit is an extremely beautiful young she-cat, and she didn't cause her mother's death. Her mother died from child labor. I love Shadowkit, like she is my own daughter. I see that she will become an amazing warrior, as she grows up. " ''- Boa's thought's on Shadowkit : Boa loves Shadowkit with all her heart, she is like a daughter to her, she is always protective of her. She gives her everything she ever needs, love, a family and protection. Even though Boa can't speak, she sometimes mouths to her that she loves her, and she will always be her mother. Pale & Duchess ''"Pale and Duchess, are my beautiful kits, even though there father was my brother. I will love them with all my heart. I mean they are my kits. Pale is going to grow up into a strong young warrior, even though she is blind she will show her clanmates what she can do. Even Duchess who can't speak will show what she knows and what she can do. I love them will all my heart. " ''Boa's thoughts on her kittens Boa is the mother of Pale and Duchess, she loves her children more then her own life and would die protecting them. Dockkit, Hemlockkit, & Frostkit ''"I love Dockkit, Hemlockkit and Frostkit, like they are my own children. They have bright futures ahead of them. I could never be more proud of them, just like my own kits." '' Just like her kittens, she loves her foster kittens more then her own life and will die protecting them too at all cost. Tiger ''"My dear brother, how much I hate you for abusing me and impregnant me with your'e kits, but I love these kits as my own, and I will never ever tell them about you. And if you ever find me, your'e dead. " ''Boa's thoughts on her brother. Boa always liked her brother until he turned abusive and mean, now she holes a sickness and grudge for him and can't even stand to think of him. Boa knows that deep down he is still the same loving and protecting brother before he became abusive. Friends : ''Coming Soon Love interest : Coming Soon Rivals : Coming Soon Peers : Coming Soon Other : Coming Soon Quotes Coming Soon Trivia Coming Soon